Así que dime, ¿Dónde duele?
by Sakura Wayland
Summary: ¿Y ahora qué lees, Sakura?- Ella arqueó una ceja y de mala gana contesto:- Correr o Morir, de James Dashner. – Yo podría escribir una mejor historia.- Tú eres un idiota, Sasuke.- Ay. Articulé y me senté a escribir algo no tan malo mientras ella no paraba de reír.


**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia presentada es totalmente de mi autoría.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 1: Un escritor. **

.

.

.

.

La segunda taza de café. Ya estaba cansado, pero no podía parar de escribir.

La pluma se deslizaba sobre el papel sin que pudiera detenerla, mis manos cobraban vida tan sólo para plasmar cada uno de los pensamientos más abstractos y de poco precio en el mercado. Yo no pagaría ni medio centavo por lo que escribo, pero no puedo evitar ser un escritor malo.

Antes tenía talento, podía escribir aquéllas historias fantásticas que podían ser tan legibles y atractivas para niños; mi sueño era ser un gran escritor como Tolkien, pero mis novelas no eran tan buenas como la suyas.

Pero al menos para la editorial era una ganancia tenerme de su lado. Al menos les hacía ganar unos cuantos miles con mis obras. De eso, hace ya mucho tiempo.

No obstante, no hay peor castigo que ser abandonado por aquella preciada musa que se escabulle entre los bolsillos y escala hasta vivir en el corazón y deslizarse por las venas y hacer vivir cada sentido. Pero del mismo modo se esfuma como si nunca hubiera existido.

Y me había abandonado ya dos años. En los que había caído en la miseria y ni siquiera podía mantener ordenado mi propio escritorio.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

El dinero se agotaba y no podía pagar a la casera, el teléfono había sido cancelado por mi falta de pago y mi editor acudía cada semana tan sólo para darle un par de escritos no tan malos para un artículo de la revista de la misma editorial para la cual aún me empleo.

Me sorprendía que aún no me despidieran.

Quizás esa musa se había desvanecido por la presencia de mis demonios personales que luchaban por salir y exhibirse ante el público y vengarse de mí por tenerlos tanto tiempo encerrados.

Dios, ayúdame. O de lo contrario me quedaré en la calle.

Tomé la hoja entre mis dedos y la hice añicos. Frustrado, me levanté, sosteniendo mi cabeza entre los dedos. Estaba desesperado. Era un escritor, un novelista acabado.

La puerta sonó estrepitosamente con golpes repetitivos.

-¿Quién?- Dije calmadamente, a pesar del volcán que escupía lava en mi interior.

-El señor Sai está esperándole en el vestíbulo.- La voz de Susy, mi casera, se había transformado de tono dulce a tono de reproche. Y sabía la razón.

Le debía renta. De muchos meses.

Moriría de hambre. Y sin tinta y papel. Y sin la musa malvada.

Tomé un saco abandonado en la silla e intente arreglar vanamente mi mata de cabellos negra. No tenía dinero ni para un poco de fijador, pero era el fijador o el café que me mantenía despierto para intentar concebir una obra.

Y el café era bendito para mí. Abrí la puerta, teniendo la esperanza de que Susy se hubiese ido con la furia y las ganas de echarme a patadas de la casa.

Pero ahí estaba, frente a la puerta con las manos cruzadas y los ojos cafés llameantes. Su pelo enmarañado como siempre y la tez pálida y con pecas.

-Ya me debe tres meses de renta, señor Uchiha.

Espetó furiosa. Si tan sólo no fuera veinte años mayor que yo y no estuviera casada, le pediría salir conmigo y pedirle que me dejara vivir gratis en la espléndida casona.

Después de todo, no estoy tan tirado al olvido en cuestiones físicas.

Pero creo que ella me encontraba repulsivo por tener la cartera en telarañas. Y quitarle espacio en la casona y seguramente, la oportunidad de rellenar la alacena con cosas seguramente inútiles.

-Señora, le pagaré. Muy seguramente el señor Sai me ha traído buenas noticias y un buen pago para darle al menos la mitad de lo que le debo.- Sé muy seguramente que no tenía intenciones de dejarme bajar a ver a mi invitado sino le daba una explicación convincente.- Por favor, déjeme ir a verle y después le llevaré un poco de dinero. Por favor.

-De lengua me como un plato.- Dijo más enfurruñada. Tan simpáticas oraciones usaba esa mujer cincuentona. Algún día volvería a ser famoso y entonces se arrepentiría de sus palabras.

Tenía que quitármela de encima.

-Señora, le pagaré, lo juro. Mientras, vaya a ver su cena que seguramente se ha quedado en el horno.

Y se esfumó. Siempre era una buena táctica para quitármela de encima y huir descaradamente sin darle un centavo.

Cruce el pasillo y baje las escaleras. La casa parecía una gran hacienda antigua. Nunca me había interesado conocer el pasado de aquella vieja casona, pero al parecer había pasado de generación en generación de la familia Trodwood, hasta que llego a las manos de la señora Susy, que debido a la estreches económica de su matrimonio, se había visto en la penosa necesidad de rentar sus habitaciones, pues no tenía hijos.

Y nada mejor que rentarle a un próspero escritor como yo. Claro, cuando aún valía la pena.

Había llegado a la casona en mi mejor época, que incluso había decidido rentar la mitad de la casa. Que sólo era de dos pisos, pero inmensamente grande. Me había quedado con la parte de arriba de la casa. Y los señores en la planta baja, junto con la fuente en medio del patio. Tenía el dinero suficiente incluso como para tener algunos cuantos empleados a mi servicio.

Ahora no era ni la sombra de eso.

Poco a poco fui dejando habitación por habitación. Hasta que sólo me quedó la posibilidad de rentar una sola y ahora, ni siquiera eso podía pagar.

Camine hasta llegar a la puerta del vestíbulo y abrirla con fuerza. En el sillón de color hueso se encontraba Sai, mi editor, con una taza entre sus dedos. A su lado, una joven de la que sólo sobresalía el largo de su cabello color rosa, pues su cara estaba tapada por el libro que tenía entre los dedos. Sus pies se hallaban descaradamente cruzados y puestos sobre la mesa. Y ella, desparramada en el sillón sin ningún miramiento.

Sai se puso de pie al verme y yo me acerqué a él para abrazarlo. Era mi mejor amigo, además. Y si aún tenía un empleo, seguramente era gracias a sus esfuerzos y súplicas constantes a los jefes.

-Sasuke, compañero. ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Tienes algo para mí?

Sus ojos oscuros tan parecidos a los míos pasaron del rayo de esperanza a la decepción. Aún sentía una punzada en mi pecho por ver aquello.

-Toma asiento, Sai.

Volvió a sentarse junto a la extraña persona que seguía absorta en su lectura. Pero no tomé mayor importancia.

-No has dormido mucho últimamente, Sasuke. Tienes una cara terrible. – intentó animarnos. Pero era en vano.

Yo mantenía la cara clavada en el suelo. Me sentía avergonzado de mí mismo. A veces sentía la necesidad de sentarme a llorar y de rogar a los dioses por un poco de inspiración, pero no me quedaban ganas ni para eso.

-Perdóname, Sai. Aún no logro concebir algo que valga la pena.

Todo quedó en silencio hasta que una risotada reventó en el vestíbulo. Una risa tan espontanea que me hizo poner más atención a la acompañante de Sai.

-Sakura, por favor.- intervino Sai, a lo cual la desconocida sólo volteo la cabeza hacia él un instante y volvió a su lectura, sin bajar el libro de su cara.

Sai se sintió levemente avergonzado cuando lo mire, buscando una explicación.

-Sasuke, tengo noticias para ti.

-Espero que sean buenas.

-Temo que no. Tal vez no lo sean tanto para ti.

Seguimos en nuestra conversación sin reparar en la chica que aún seguía sumergida en su lectura.

Seguí mirando a Sai. Sabía que cuándo miraba de ésa manera, era porque intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar con una situación difícil.

-Suéltalo ya, Sai.

-Dejaré de ser tu editor, amigo.

.

.

Y se me cayó el alma a los pies. No pude contener la desesperanza. Ahora sí, estaba acabado. La miseria había cubierto mi vida y mi mejor amigo se daba cuenta de que ser mi editor ya no le reembolsaba buenas ganancias.

Puse mi cabeza entre las manos para evitar gritar de frustración.

-Perdóname, amigo mío.

-No hables más, te entiendo. Compañero, no te preocupes.

Y mi voz sonaba tan lejana que me pregunté si realmente sería la mía.

-No es porque yo quiera, Sasuke.- Habló más animado.- Voy a tomar un año sabático para casarme. Ino sigue en Tailandia y ha descubierto un lugar hermoso y quiere que nos casemos allá. Pienso alcanzarla y ponernos de acuerdo. Volveré, amigo. Te lo juro.

Sai, siempre preocupado por los demás. No podía reprocharle el dejarme. Después de todo, si aún no estaba hundido más de lo que ya estaba, sin duda era gracias a su valioso esfuerzo por mantenerme vivo aunque sea un poco.

Le sonreí y asentí. Quizás tendría que esforzarme para que a su regreso, volviera a florecer la llama de mi escritura y entregarle un trabajo que valiera la pena, en agradecimiento a sus esfuerzos descomunales.

-Lo sé. Lo sé, Sai.

- No pienses que te he dejado en completo abandono. He pensado en alguien que te ayude en la editorial en mi ausencia.- se dirigió a la chica que estaba a su lado y carraspeó.- Ella es la señorita Sakura Haruno. Será tu editora a partir de ahora.

Y la chica no se movió.

Si esa persona tan mal educada iba a ser mi editora, sería conveniente ir a preparar unas pocas pertenencias y lanzarme a la calle.

Ambos esperamos respuesta hasta que lentamente fue bajando el libro y se incorporó. Me quedé observando sus movimientos y me arrepentí de mis anteriores pensamientos.

Sus ojos verdes y brillantes me miraron con fuerza. Su boca delgada y curvada en una sonrisa de medio lado enmarcaba a la perfección en la tez pálida y suave de su rostro.

Nos miramos largo rato hasta que ella bajo los pies de la mesa y cruzó sus largas piernas y puso el brazo sobre ellas y sonrió con más intensidad.

-Sasuke, ¿le traigo un vasito? Está usted a punto de tirar saliva.

-Sakura, compórtate, por favor.- El sonrojo en la piel de Sai siempre era evidente. Pero yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Era bellísima. Y a ella le divertía ver mi cara de expectación porque no apartaba sus ojos traviesos de los míos. Y su sonrisa se ensanchaba.- Sa…Sasuke, discúlpala, puede parecer infantil. Pero es excelente en su trabajo, sé que te será de gran ayuda.

-Empezando por traerle un vasito para su baba, Sasuke.- Y rompió la conexión de nuestras miradas para hablar con Sai. Me quedé perturbado. Estaba encontrándome en un gran aprieto.

Bonita y maleducada. Sabrá Dios lo que se avecinaba.

Me quedé pensando por un rato más. Y los invitados se pusieron de pie. La joven parecía una niña crecida. Vestía un poco desalineado, pero me agradaba.

-Nos retiramos, amigo. Ella vendrá a verte la siguiente semana para recoger el artículo semanal. Y yo vendré a despedirme el domingo.

Estrechamos nuestras manos y yo no pude evitar abrazarlo. Era el mejor de los hombres.

-Hasta pronto, Sasuke. Y no se preocupe, sé que soy sorprendentemente irresistible. Buenas tardes- Sakura tomó su libro, me guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación junto con mi amigo, que se veía más avergonzado que ella.

Me quedé parado en medio de esa habitación.

El corazón lo tenía en la cabeza y mis pensamientos estaban nublados. Y sólo podía recordar los acontecimientos recientemente ocurridos.

Mi editor me había abandonado.

Ahora tenía una editora.

Mi mejor amigo se iba para casarse.

Mi editora era una maleducada y bonita chica.

Y…

…

-Señor Uchiha, mi dinero por favor.

.

-Ay…

..

**Fin del capítulo número uno de mi segunda historia. Tenía en mente escribir algo melancólico, pero resulta que el blanquecino de la hoja me traicionó y terminé por inclinarme a escribir algo de comedia y humor. Espero sea de su agrado y me hagan saber su opinión. Escribo para ustedes, y ojalá les guste este nuevo proyecto.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que espero este pronto, muy pronto si la señora inspiración no me abandona. Un fuerte abrazo y bendiciones. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Con la oscuridad y dulzura de un buen café, **

Su humilde intento de escritora:

**Sakura Wayland.**


End file.
